


Chroniąc mnie

by Martisz



Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [24]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki (Marvel), Fluff, Już w związku, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki robi co chce, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Tony Stark ma serce, Tony Stark robi co chce, odkrycia, sekretny związek, zaborczy Loki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martisz/pseuds/Martisz
Summary: Nic nie może się równać z ujawnieniem tajemnicy, szczególnie, jeśli jest ku temu dobry powód.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654165
Kudos: 11





	Chroniąc mnie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keeping Me Safe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160531) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> Fic napisany przez STARS dla The_Firebird. Życzeniem było ujawnienie sekretnego związku.

Biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co się stało, to był straszny bałagan. Tona komplikacji, włączając w to dużą dawkę krzyczenia, parę kajdanek i mnóstwo rozczarowania. Było to jednocześnie najbardziej romantyczne wydarzenie w życiu Tony’ego i nie zmieniłby tego za nic w świecie.

Podejrzewał, że miało sens to, że wszystko zaczęło się tylko dlatego, że miał właśnie umrzeć.

Strącono go z nieba, jego repulsory rozbiły się, a uderzenie w ziemię na tyle go zdezorientowało, że jednemu z kosmitów, z którymi właśnie walczyli, udało się położyć stopę na jego piersi i wycelować bronią w jego głowę. Tą, która mogła przebić się przez solidny kamień, quinjet, a nawet odrzucić Hulka –wystarczająco potężną, żeby zniszczyć jego zbroję i jego samego.

I, tak, Avengersi prawdopodobnie i tak by wygrali i może Tony’ego by to _nie_ zabiło – ale w tamtej chwili liczyło się jedynie to, że był w tak dużych tarapatach, że Avengersi nie byliby w stanie go z nich wyciągnąć i sam nie miał jak się z nich wydostać. Nie miał żadnych opcji, gdy zdarzyło się coś _bardzo_ niespodziewanego, co zmieniło wszelkie kalkulacje.

\- On jest _mój_ \- warknął Loki znikąd, po czym złapał i dosłownie rozszarpał rękami na dwoje stojące nad Iron Manem stworzenie. Potem odwrócił się na pięcie i używając kombinacji sztyletów i magii zmasakrował mniej więcej całą armię kosmitów.

Tony był w szoku. Jedyne, o czym był w stanie pomyśleć z wycelowaną w siebie bronią był wczorajszy poranek i to, że już nigdy się taki nie powtórzy. W Malibu słońce wpadało idealnie przez jego okna, mógł się cieszyć każdym centymetrem bladej skóry wyciągniętej obok niego na łóżku i czuł się _szczęśliwy_. Nie chciał, żeby ta chwila w ich łóżku się skończyła.

A teraz leżał na środku zawalonego gruzem chodnika, niebo było zachmurzone, ta piękna, blada skóra była zakryta toną zbroi, a Tony był rozdarty między ‘ _o kurwa, wkurzył się_ ’ a ‘ _o kurwa, jaki on gorący_ ’.

Zdecydował się podnieść.

\- Um, cześć, yy, Jelonku…

Próbował brzmieć normalnie, przekazać: _nie, to nie jest to, na co wygląda_ , ale Loki wydał z siebie nieludzkie warknięcie i podszedł bliżej, jednym gestem dosłownie _odzierając Tony’ego ze zbroi_ i zostawiając go w samym kombinezonie.

Tony otworzył usta, ale nie zaczął mówić, bo ręce Lokiego dosięgnęły go i zaczęły gorączkowo przesuwać się po jego torsie, a oczy maga były spanikowane i szeroko otwarte, gdy dotykał i _udowadniał_ samemu sobie, że Tony jest cały. Midgardczyk złagodniał i złapał nadgarstki Lokiego, jedną z rąk przyciskając do swojej piersi, a drugą do szyi, by jego kochanek mógł poczuć rytmiczne bicie jego serca.

\- Jestem cały, Loki – powiedział mu delikatnie Tony, przekrzywiając lekko głowę, by móc złapać jego wzrok, wcześniej skupiony na unoszącej się i opadającej klatce piersiowej śmiertelnika. – Hej. – Poczekał, aż ten zwróci na niego uwagę. – Jestem cały.

Loki pochylił głowę i pocałował go, delikatnie, ale wciąż drżąc z desperacji i strachu, więc Tony oddał pocałunek, muskając kciukami jego nadgarstki, by go uspokoić.

Gdy się rozdzielili, wciąż opierali się o siebie czołami. Ledwo wzięli oddech, gdy Loki, głosem wyrażającym zbyt wiele obnażonych emocji, powiedział: - Nie pozwolę ci umrzeć.

Tony poczuł, jak jego serce drży i uśmiechnął się. _Też cię kocham, Loki_.

\- Taa, pewnie twoje życie byłoby trochę nudne beze mnie.

Loki parsknął śmiechem i się odsunął. Uśmiechał się przepraszająco, mówiąc: - Możliwe, że ujawniłem nasz mały sekret.

Tony nawet nie spojrzał na swoją, zapewne wkurzoną, drużynę za plecami Lokiego.

\- Ech, przeżyją.

\- Chciałbyś stąd zniknąć? – zapytał Loki, a jego oczy wyraźnie przekazywały, jak bardzo on sam tego pragnie. – Mogę cię wziąć ze sobą.

Tony tylko potrząsnął głową i puścił jego nadgarstki.

\- Lepiej zmierzyć się z tym teraz niż później. Schodź im z drogi, ok?

\- Przez chwilę – zezwolił Loki, po czym pochylił się i pocałował go w czoło. Został tam przez chwilę, po czym cicho, ale nie mniej gorliwie, obiecał: - Prędzej zniszczę ten świat niż pozwolę im trzymać cię z dala ode mnie.

Serce Tony’ego stanęło na chwilę zanim Loki nie zniknął, a wszelkie dźwięki, które blokowało jego zaklęcie - _świat_ który blokowało – nagle opadły go ze wszystkich stron.

Wiedział, że będzie miał problem, nie było co do tego wątpliwości, ale nie mógł pozbyć się tego ciepła, które otoczyło jego serce przez obecność, dotyk i obietnice jego kochanka.

Tony wiedział, że to nie było niczym dobrym, już prędzej ślicznym, dużym krzyżykiem w kolumnie ‘wariactwa’, ale pojawienie się Lokiego znikąd, zabicie wszystkich wrogów pomimo ich sekretnego związku i obietnica zniszczenia całego świata tylko po to, żeby go wyciągnąć z krótkiego uwięzienia, było… cóż, to było _naprawdę kurewsko romantyczne_.

Podejrzewał, że to dlatego, że dobrze wiedział, iż, biorąc pod uwagę głębię jego uczuć do Lokiego, byłby zdolny zrobić dla niego to samo.


End file.
